The Card
by CombineGLaDOS
Summary: It's 14th February 20xx and Chell decided to do something nice for GLaDOS. Post-portal 2. ChellDOS


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Decided to write a nice romantic story because science isn't about why, it's about why not!**

**Also I haven't done anything T rated or portal related for a really long time, so I thought I should delve into my 13 year old self again!**

**Italics = Chell**

**In case it needs to be said, no likey lesbians, no ready my story.**

It had been a year since Chell was allowed back into Aperture Science by GLaDOS, but not until the human had bloodied her knuckles banging on the door.

Making her way towards the AI chamber, Chell tried to not think about how strange the whole situation and force all her nerves and worries into her gut. If it wasn't for the thousand medicinal gases pumped into the air, the test subject would probably be dying from a stomach ulcer right about now, but the reality was she couldn't even catch a cold anymore.

18 months ago, she had been overjoyed to finally leave the facility, wondering aimlessly through a field of wheat to find a road back to civilisation, totally unsure of how she would adapt to the sudden change, but after 3 months of only coming across ruins, and a further 3 months of walking (or waddling, as Aperture's omnipotent AI like to put it) back to the faux shack in the middle of a field, she was more than happy to be again embraced by the cold, clean air that belonged to the former science facility.

When Chell finally reached the reconstructed pathway to the AI chamber, it took her all of her strength not to dismiss everything as a bad idea, turn around and run away back to her makeshift bedroom.

Taking a few seconds to gather up some courage, she began walking towards the large room, totally unaware that, as the distance closed, she was walking slower.

"If you keep up that pace, you might be here by the next century" the all too familiar tone of the somewhat maniacal AI called out, causing her human companion to speed up her movements, only to stop abruptly when she noticed that GLaDOS was nowhere to be seen.

The large chassis that had originally housed all that was GLaDOS was hanging limply in the centre of the chamber, and the android that the aforementioned AI created about 10 months ago for ease of access to certain parts of the facility was not by the recently added computer terminal, its normal workstation when GLaDOS wasn't wandering around Aperture.

"Did you know pigs can't look up? Because apparently you cannot look up either" Following the advice that had been laced in the insult, Chell saw GLaDOS' legs hooked around a railing, while she was upside down and poking around in her own chassis.

Chell pulled her communicator device from her pocket, still unable to speak due to her constant silence while she was forced to test for the AI causing her vocal cords to stop working.

_Can you get down here, please? I have something for you_

GLaDOS let out a mechanical sigh, something she had become very accustomed to doing ever since she had been stuffed into a potato, before swinging herself upright and disappearing to the darkened area where the stairs down from the maintenance platform were.

When she eventually reached the bottom, Chell ran over to her and clumsily handed her something from her jumpsuit pocket, a large grin spreading across her face as she did so.

"What could you possibly have done that's made you so cheerful" The android stated as she took the piece of card the human was offering her from her hand.

On its front it had a love heart, something the AI had vague memories of, due to Caroline's persisting presence that would never go away, no matter how many time GLaDOS tried to delete her. On the back was a crude scribble that could barely be called writing by any extension.

"What is that supposed to say?" Over the past few months, Chell had become more and more used to GLaDOS displaying emotions other than cold and uncaring. She even managed to get her to being the complete opposite at times, which had amazed the two of them. In this instance, GLaDOS' voice was extremely curious, with a hint of being flattered by how her human companion had seemed so happy to present this to her.

_It says: _

_To GLaDOS, _

_I really like you and sometimes want to kiss you, _

_Happy Valentines Day, _

_Chell_

GLaDOS looked at the text that appeared in her vision, and wasn't sure what to feel. How did Chell even know about this holiday? She was only a child when she was brought to Aperture. The confusion plagued the powerful AI for longer than she would have liked, when she realised that the human probably discovered the holiday when she was poking around old Aperture a few weeks ago.

A lot of the work in the test shafts had been ceased abruptly by Cave Johnson in his later years, and one had been closed down on February 14th 1987, meaning trinkets and cards of the holiday had been abandoned as people left the shaft before it was sealed for good.

_Do you like it?_

Snapped out of her train of thought, GLaDOS looked up at the human, whose smile had been replaced by a nervous grimace, as she took the last few minutes of silence as a rejection of the gift and confession.

"If I was a human, I probably would have done. But as it stands, I am an AI" GLaDOS stated matter-of-factly before continuing, "but I am still flattered that you spent your free time doing this." A small smile ghosted GLaDOS' synthetic lips, while a wide, almost comical grin spread across Chell's face.

"However, I believe it is called 'love' not 'really like'" GLaDOS chuckled at the dumbfounded looked on the humans face, and broke out into a full laugh when Chell punched her arm, only to do more damage to herself than to the other woman.

_Fine, I love you_, Chell hastily typed into her communicator, feeling her cheeks go blood red, while the AI's chuckling continued.

"And what's this about wanting to kiss me? Are you really that deprived?"

_No!_

"I mean really, I could probably find a horde of your species to provide emotional stimulation. After all, there has to be a few pigs left"

_Shut up!_

"Fine" The AI leaned forward and quickly kissed the human. Although it was over in a couple seconds, Chell was certain her pounding heart broke a rib or two, and she found herself going to kiss GLaDOS again, but this time it lasted slightly longer.

After a few more, Chell pushed her hand in between the two of them, signalling GLaDOS to halt, while she typed her a message.

_I love you_, that was all it said, and even though she had said it before, GLaDOS was sure that, if she had a heart, it would have been warmed massively.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I suppose I love you too" GLaDOS smirked, before pulling Chell into a warm embrace.

**A/N: I can't do romance, yay!**

**Anyway, whether you are in a relationship, or forever alone like me, I hope you enjoyed today!**

**Please leave a review, it really helps me when it comes to writing!**


End file.
